User talk:MasterKatara411
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Klaus Von Hertzon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DarkusMaster (Talk) 14:24, July 5, 2010 Hello and welcome to BAKUGAN WIKI!!!!!!!!! I will be your first friend on the wiki, and if you edit enough and are on usually, i will add you to my exclusive friends list for my best friends on my page. A.O.H. / my team is ready for back-up whenever you need it. (talk) 14:26, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Go to RPW and make a page for your character. Put the information for your infobox on my page, and i will make you one. A.O.H. / i'm just another way to die. (talk) 16:26, July 5, 2010 (UTC) almost forgot, we could use an Aquos using Neathian. If you choose the spto, i can give you Undertow. A.O.H. / i'm just another way to die. (talk) 16:28, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Yes. or you can give me the information to start the page and you can edit it to your hearts desire. A.O.H. / i'm just another way to die. (talk) 16:39, July 5, 2010 (UTC) give me about ten minutes and you page should be ready. A.O.H. / i'm just another way to die. (talk) 16:52, July 5, 2010 (UTC) i need the age. A.O.H. / i'm just another way to die. (talk) 16:56, July 5, 2010 (UTC) now it is ready for you to put in information. A.O.H. / i'm just another way to die. (talk) 17:02, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ok. i will tell you when the next episode is. A.O.H. / i'm just another way to die. (talk) 17:16, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Episode Now on RPW you post on the blog that i created. i'll set it up really quick, so be ready. and we use NV/GI rules. A.O.H. / i'm just another way to die. (talk) 19:35, July 5, 2010 (UTC) new episode NOW!!!!!!!!!!! A.O.H. / i'm just another way to die. (talk) 13:34, July 6, 2010 (UTC) The best i could do. After all, it's not Photoshop. If it was Photoshop, it wouldn't have been free. cTerrorclawuse2.jpg cBK_CD_Rattleoid (1).jpg []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''4 @ MEss@gE, PЯEss hEЯE.]] 02:26, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Answer me this why would i be mad at you??? You didn't EFF with me or my family. I'll never stop thinking[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'that family is']] much more than blood. 16:16, August 14, 2010 (UTC) there is a code you have to put in. I'll never stop thinking[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'that family is']] much more than blood. 16:22, August 14, 2010 (UTC) HOW DID YOU GET THE CODE??? I'll never stop thinking[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'that family is']] much more than blood. 16:27, August 14, 2010 (UTC) sis isn't online, and won't be for the weekend. I'll never stop thinking[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'that family is']] much more than blood. 16:56, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok. AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'This user is Amazingly awesome''']] 18:09, August 14, 2010 (UTC)